deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Martin Hofmans interview met Martin Lodewijk
Dit was Martin Hofman's eerste interview met Martin Lodewijk, de schrijver van de nieuwe reeks vanaf De Grot van de Beer tot en met De Witte Waan. Verschijningen Personen *Martin Hofman *Martin Lodewijk Versie 1 (interview) Ergens in het nieuwerwetse Rotterdam staat een toren die door zijn aparte design opvalt in deze buurt vol eindeloze woonblokken en jachthavens. Geen twijfel mogelijk: in die toren zal ik Martin Lodewijk vinden. De lift suist me omhoog en ergens zwaait een deur open met aan de binnenkant een aantal forse deursloten (ja, ook dat is Rotterdam). Eens die drempel genomen ben je in een gezellige woonruimte met een weids panorama. Ideaal om de gedachten even te luchten, zo’n uitgestrektheid boven de modernistische falanxen, bedenk ik me. Hoe ben je als Rode Ridder scenarioschrijver gevraagd? Eigenlijk is dat er toevallig gekomen: in april, op mijn 65e verjaardag, belde de stripverantwoordelijke van de uitgeverij me om me te feliciteren. Ik liet haar weten dat mijn tekenwerk noodgedwongen moest gereduceerd worden wegens pijn in mijn arm. Een mens wordt al een jaartje ouder, hé? Het schrijfwerk gaat nog wel, maar stond al voor het overlijden van Don Lawrence op een laag pitje. Karel is enige tijd later overleden en De Standaard was nog aan het overwegen of en hoe de strip voort te zetten. Daarna kreeg ik een belletje van de uitgeverij of ik eventueel de scenario’s van de Rode Ridder zou willen doen. Geen idee hoeveel anderen nog op de kandidatenlijst vermeld stonden, maar ik weet dat ik niet de enige kandidaat was. Weet je op welke basis men oordeelde, misschien moesten jullie eerst een paar proefbladzijden schrijven? Of ging men gewoon op jouw naam af? De enige reden die ik kan bedenken is dat ze op mijn naam afgingen, want er is me geen enkele test bekend.Ik heb later wel een viertal aanzetten geschreven waaruit de redactie er een koos als begin. Heb je ondertussen al veel Rode Ridders gelezen? Ik heb van Hec Leemans een enorme collectie Rode Ridder verhalen te leen gekregen, bijna allemaal met opdracht en gesigneerd. Die heb ik allemaal zoals dat heet “diagonaal” doorgelezen want het is wel veel om voor een mens te bevatten. En als iets de aandacht trekt lees je dat wat preciezer. Ik kan niet anders zeggen dan dat ik daardoor respect heb gekregen voor Karel.Het is trouwens overrompelend waar Johan allemaal al geweest is en wat hij allemaal al meegemaakt heeft. Voor zover ik weet is hij zowat enkel nog nooit in Noord- of Zuid Amerika geweest. Dat biedt bijvoorbeeld mogelijkheden die nog niet gebruikt zijn. Is die geringe toetsing aan de verhalen in het verleden iets dat je onbewust doet om het risico te vermijden dat je jezelf door die verhaalstijl zou laten beïnvloeden? Goh, misschien wel. Liever dan me te veel laten leiden, laat ik mijn eigen inspiratie werken. Natuurlijk heb ik daarbij elementen nodig waar de Rode Ridder vertrouwd mee is, en door even die verhalen in te kijken heb daar dan een idee van. Maar ook boeken lees ik veel, hier staat een hele muur vol, maar in een andere kamer heb ik er nog veel meer over allerlei onderwerpen, zoals naslagwerken en verhalen over de Middeleeuwen. Zo ben ik momenteel bezig met opzoekwerk over de Mont Saint-Michel. Indien jullie weten of Johan al ooit van nabij of ver bij de Mont Saint-Michel betrokken is geweest, laat het me binnenkort dan eens weten. Ik was het niet tegengekomen. Dan zijn er ook nog die verhalen en legenden uit Vlaanderen, dat vormt een mooie voedingsbodem voor authentiek Rode Ridder-avontuur. Die verhalen moet ik wel eerst nog eens opzoeken en uitpluizen. Komen er in navolging van Storm ook een of meerdere sf-verhalen? Nee! Naar mijn gevoel kan dat niet, Vandersteen had de Rode Ridder al geplaatst tussen het jaar 800 (Koning Arthur) en 1383 (Storm over Damme-Nr 10). De Rode Ridder zou wat mij betreft iets nauwer moeten gelokaliseerd worden rond een bepaald tijdstip, ergens in de Middeleeuwen zeg ruwweg tussen 1100 en 1300. En in die tijd waren er nog geen kanonnen. Ruimteschepen en aliens passen niet voor deze reeks en halen hem uit de Middeleeuwen weg. In de tekeningen van Karel zag je meer en meer innovatieve dingen, zoals vuurspuwende kanonnen met lenzen op het vizier! Hij kon zich daarbij beroepen op allerlei kundes van magiërs, maar ik zie de Rode Ridder liever niet bezig met science fiction toestanden. Draken en monsters en magie behoren natuurlijk wél tot de fantasie-Middeleeuwen. Ook draken komen uit de science-fictionwereld, net zoals avonturen beleven door eeuwen heen en dan weer terug. Dat behoorde allemaal tot de leefwereld van Karel, waar het in paste, én hij werkte dat dan ook nog eens boeiend uit. Welke richting zal Johan de eerstkomende verhalen uitgaan? Daar valt moeilijk al veel zinnigs over te vertellen, je zou kunnen stellen dat we met het eerste verhaal een beetje de draad terug oppikken, het moet allemaal niet te bruusk gebeuren. Vanaf de volgende verhalen wordt Johan dan ingepast in een basis die hem uitzicht op verdere avonturen biedt. Wat vind je van de vrouwen in de RR-strips? Zoals ze tijdens de beginperiode waren toen Karel de strip overnam vond ik ze wat authentieker. Dat waren vrouwen met een figuur en met gevoel. Later werd het allemaal rondborstiger, misschien ook stereotieper, met als resultaat dat de Middeleeuwen een beetje uit die vrouwen verdwenen leken. Maar de rondborstigheid zal, waar op zijn plaats (de fameuze functionele naaktheid) zeker niet verdwijnen. Net zo min als de gespierde mannen.De Middeleeuwen waren geen preutse tijden! Vrouwelijke fans van Johan geven wel eens te kennen dat hij best wat meer romantiek in zijn leven zou kunnen gebruiken. Ongetwijfeld zijn hun verzuchtingen ook die van Johan, na ongelooflijk veel verhalen waarin hij eigenlijk nooit blijvende romances gekend heeft. Tja, hij heeft Galaxa, maar eigenlijk maakt zij alleen kortstondige verschijningen. Haar personage is trouwens niet evident om in te passen in een romantische verhaallijn: ze leeft immers in een andere wereld, ver van Johan’s avonturen. Bovendien is haar personage geen menselijk wezen. Johan heeft een paar echte liefdes gekend, maar je kan ze niet allemaal laten sterven. Mogen we daaruit afleiden dat Galaxa, al dan niet geleidelijk, uit de verhalen verdwijnt? Dat is wat voorbarig. Ik heb begrepen dat Galaxa ook Karel wel eens niet te pas kwam. Ik verwacht een vrouw in Johan’s leven die hem, gezonde jongeman als hij is, meer de aardse liefde kan bieden, terwijl Galaxa dan de hoofse liefde uit de Ridder Romantiek kan vertegenwoordigen. En Demoniah? Aaah, Demoniah...De rol van Demoniah is nog lang niet uitgespeeld, daar kan je nog heel wat kanten mee uit! Evenals Bahaal!! Maar er is uiteraard ook ruimte voor nieuwe personages. Er zijn heel lang steeds gekende personages heropgevist. Sommigen hebben nog steeds hun rol in de verhalen, maar er mag eindelijk ook wat nieuw bloed komen. Misschien zou een sidekick wel bruikbaar zijn voor Johan: nu moet hij steeds tegen zichzelf praten. Door een persoon om mee te praten en overleggen kan je bijvoorbeeld gedachtegangen mooi aanbrengen. Iemand zoals Chuck? Nou ja… misschien iets dergelijks, maar daar ben ik nog niet aan toe. Heb je Karel persoonlijk gekend? Niet echt... ik zag hem wel eens op een stripbeurs, maar dat bleef bij een “goeiedag” en “hoe gaat het ermee?”. Hij was ook altijd zo bescheiden, hé? Daar heb ik nu wel spijt van, dat ik hem niet beter gekend heb. Van wat ik ondertussen over Karel vernomen heb, weet ik dat hij een goed persoon was, iemand waar ik heel goed mee zou kunnen opschieten. Ook over zijn tekeningen en zijn verhalen zouden we goed kunnen praten hebben. Heb je de Rode Ridder reeks vroeger gevolgd? Tijdens mijn jonge jaren gelezen, weet je. Toen waren er die klassiekers al. Daarna is mijn interessegebied heel wat uitgebreid. Daarin waren jullie in België trouwens sneller in dan bij ons. Jullie zijn een jaar eerder bevrijd dan wij, en die Amerikaanse comics waren er snel een begrip. Ik las alles wat ik te pakken kon krijgen: Phantom en allemaal die andere US comics, ze zitten nog steeds in mijn verzameling. Dat scheelde dan toch maar een jaar? Ja, maar die populariteit was er eerder, terwijl wij achterop bleven en comicliefhebbers er hier op zaten te wachten. Bovendien waren er toen reeds de gevestigde namen in België: Hergé, Vandersteen… … Sleen, alhoewel die in Nederland vrij onbekend bleef ... Sleen ook, en die heb ik altijd erg gewaardeerd. De Nerostrips met zijn grappige situaties, en daarbovenop die onnavolgbare referenties naar de toenmalige situatie in België en in de wereld: hij is er, op een paar dipjes na, altijd meesterlijk in gebleven. Hét Neromoment vind ik toch die Chineesjes met hun “Da kunde ga niebegraape” en “ ‘T is pertankt officieel de worhaad” uit De Ark Van Nero. De originele pagina hangt hier aan de muur. Moet er nog zand zijn?! CS gaf te kennen een tempo aan te kunnen dat publicatie van de RR 207 nog voor de zomervakantie kon verzekeren , mits medewerking van de uitgeverij. Sta jij daar ook achter? Hoho, laten we niet direct een rotvaart gaan. Karel is nog niet zo lang dood; pas over twee weken komt zijn laatste verhaal postuum uit. Dan is het niet passend om daar naadloos zomaar een vervolg aan te breien. En daarbij: volgende zomer is zijn verjaardag en net daarvoor is het een jaar geleden dat hij overleed. Karel verdient alle respect dat hem toekomt. We mogen wel verwachten dat de uitgeverij eerst daar iets rond doet, en pas een tijdje daarna met de reeks verdergaat. Was CS een bekende voor jou? Ik kende natuurlijk wel zijn werk, mooi overigens. Maar we hebben elkaar pas voor het eerst ontmoet op de uitgeverij toen we daar het contract voor de Rode Ridder kwamen tekenen. Sindsdien fax ik hem af en toe een paar bladzijden toe, en wanneer dat door Claus uitgetekend is maak ik een volgende bladzijde klaar. Hij stuurt me kopijen van zijn tekenplaten terug, waar ik hem alsnog hier en daar dan wat wijzigingen aan laat brengen, en dan zijn we allemaal tevreden. Maar dat verloopt best vlot, hoor. Het is dus niet zo dat je reeds heelder verhalen of ideeën al neergepend hebt ? Helemaal niet, beetje bij beetje gaat dat. Tenslotte ben ik zelf ook nog zoekende in de wegen die de Rode Ridder zal uitgaan. Beoordeel mij alsjeblieft niet op mijn eerste verhaal, maar op het twintigste of zo. HAHA!. Ken je onze website? Ja, ik volg het wel, hoor! Trouwens, de uren die ik signeerde op de Boekenbeurs waren onjuist vermeld in de nieuwsrubriek. Tiens, die heb ik van de boekenbeurs site gehaald. En, viel dat mee in Antwerpen ? Zeker weten. Geen Nederlandse toestanden daar, waar ik wat langere rijen heb. Maar ik ben vooral zondag toch redelijk constant bezig geweest: af en toe een groepje, terwijl ik aan de tekentafel geflankeerd werd door Rooie Oortjes, Hec Leemans en Marc Verhaegen en hun lange rijen fans.. Haha, je kan wel stellen dat mijn fans gesandwiched werden tussen die van FC De Kampioenen en die van Suske & Wiske. Leuk overigens dat verschillende bezoekers spontaan met me over de Rode Ridder begonnen en me succes toewensten! Zo heb ik op vraag van sommige fans reeds een paar Rode Ridder verhalen gesigneerd. Best onwennig, maar die mensen vragen dat met welgemeende bedoelingen, dus geen probleem. Het gesprek loopt ten einde en ML stelt voor om even een kijkje te nemen in zijn teken- en schrijfkamer. Aan de muren allerlei tekenplaten van collega-tekenaars, waarbij Don Lawrence uiteraard niet mag ontbreken. Op de bureautafel, die over de Rotterdamse randstad heenkijkt, liggen schetsjes van wat onmiskenbaar een Rode Ridder avontuur is. ML legt uit dat hij zich normaal beperkt tot een paar schetsjes van plaatjes en toont me een voorbeeld: een paar uitgeschreven bladzijden, met hier en daar een schets van een plaatje. Maar zijn computer heeft kuren, dus moet hij het nu met de hand uitschrijven, en daar heeft zijn pijnlijke arm het lastig mee. Toch doet hij zijn best, ten bewijze daarvan een half afgewerkte plaat van Agent 327, die opzij van het bureau ligt te wachten op een tekenmoment. Zo goed en zo kwaad als mogelijk tekent hij nog verder aan de ronde vormen van de magere Agent 327 en de borstige Olga Lawina. Wegens de computer-panne heeft hij nu losweg een paar pagina’s geschetst, en daar een beetje uitleg bij geschreven. Maar dé verrassing zijn kopien van de eerste drie platen van de RR 207, die heeft hij toevallig onder de schetsen liggen... Op dat moment rinkelt de telefoon bij ML; hij laat de tekeningen liggen en neemt op… Het blijkt Claus Scholz te zijn, die toevallig ML opbelt om een volgend deel van het Rode Ridder door te laten faxen! Ik doe even de groeten aan CS via ML. Is dit toeval of… Walhalla? Wanneer ML een minuutje later de telefoon neerlegt, worden de tekenbladen opzij geschoven en zie ik de eerste drie pagina’s van een Rode Ridder verhaal in de derde periode van zijn bestaan. Ik bekijk en bestudeer de pagina’s minutenlang... En dan en daar, zeven hoog, besef ik iets. Even moet ik naar adem happen, maar dan weet ik het zeker: er is een vonk overgeslagen vanuit Walhalla naar Rotterdam en Antwerpen! Fotokes: Op de eerste foto ML op een stripevent, en op de tweede ML op wandel met vrouwtje Ted. Versie 2 (interview) Martin Lodewijk geeft de Rode Ridder een nieuwe toekomst Op 7 juni 2004 overleed Karel Biddeloo, 35 jaar lang de auteur van de avonturen van De Rode Ridder, ooit bedacht door Willy Vandersteen. Enkele maanden na zijn overlijden maakte de Standaard Uitgeverij bekend de reeks voort te zetten met twee nieuwe makers: tekenaar Claus Scholz en de Nederlandse scenarist Martin Lodewijk. Wat heeft de man achter successtrips als Agent 327 en Storm in petto voor ridder Johan? Vlaming Martin Hofman bracht een bezoek aan zijn naamgenoot in Rotterdam voor een antwoord op die vraag. Ergens in Rotterdam, midden in een buurt vol eindeloze woonblokken en jachthavens, valt mijn blik vrijwel meteen op een toren. Geen twijfel mogelijk: daar zal ik Martin Lodewijk ontmoeten. De lift suist me omhoog en boven zwaait een deur open met aan de binnenkant een aantal forse deursloten (ja, ook dat is Rotterdam). Eenmaal over de drempel bevind ik me in een gezellige woonruimte met een opvallend weids panorama. Ideaal om de gedachten even te luchten, neerkijkend op de modernistische falanxen, bedenk ik me. Mijn eerste vraag ligt voor de hand. Hoe ben je scenarioschrijver voor De Rode Ridder geworden? Martin Lodewijk: In april vorig jaar werd ik 65, en toen belde ook degene die bij Standaard Uitgeverij over de strips gaat om me te feliciteren. Ik vertelde haar toen dat mijn tekenwerk noodgedwongen gereduceerd moest worden vanwege pijn in mijn arm. Een mens wordt tenslotte een jaartje ouder, hè? Het schrijfwerk gaat nog wel, maar dat stond al op een laag pitje voordat Don Lawrence tekenaar van Storm, red. stierf. Een tijdje na het overlijden van Karel Biddeloo belde de uitgeverij of ik de scenario's van de Rode Ridder op me wilde nemen. Geen idee hoeveel anderen er op de kandidatenlijst stonden, maar ik was in ieder geval niet de enige kandidaat was. Ik denk dat ze bij de uiteindelijke keuze op mijn naam afgingen, want ik heb geen proefpagina's geschreven. Heb je Karel persoonlijk gekend? ML: Niet echt; ik zag hem wel eens op een stripbeurs, maar dan bleef het bij 'goeiedag' en 'hoe gaat het ermee?'. Hij was ook altijd zo bescheiden, hè? Ik heb er nu echter spijt van, dat ik hem niet beter heb gekend. Want van wat ik over Karel heb vernomen, weet ik dat hij een goed persoon was, waar ik heel goed mee op had kunnen schieten. We hadden ook zeker goed kunnen praten over zijn tekeningen en zijn verhalen. Heb je veel albums van de Rode Ridder gelezen voor je begon met schrijven? ML: Ik heb van Hec Leemans een enorme collectie Rode Ridder-verhalen te leen gekregen, bijna allemaal met opdracht en gesigneerd. Die heb ik allemaal 'diagonaal' gelezen, zoals dat heet, want het is erg veel om in één keer te bevatten. Als iets de aandacht trekt, lees ik dat wat preciezer. Ik kan niet anders zeggen dan dat ik daardoor respect heb gekregen voor Karel. Het is trouwens ook overrompelend waar Johan allemaal al is geweest en wat hij allemaal al heeft meegemaakt. Voor zover ik weet, is hij bijna alleen nog nooit in Noord- of Zuid-Amerika geweest. Dat biedt dus bijvoorbeeld mogelijkheden die nog niet gebruikt zijn. Herlees je de oude verhalen misschien onbewust ook om het risico te vermijden dat je je door die verhaalstijl laat beïnvloeden? ML: Goh, misschien wel. Ik laat in elk geval liever mijn eigen inspiratie werken dan dat ik me teveel laat leiden door de verhalen hiervoor. Natuurlijk heb ik daarbij elementen nodig die vertrouwd zijn voor de Rode Ridder; door dan die verhalen even in te kijken, krijg ik daar een idee van. Maar ik lees ook gewoon veel boeken: hier staat al een hele muur vol, maar in een andere kamer heb ik er nog veel meer, ook naslagwerken en verhalen over de Middeleeuwen. Zo ben ik momenteel bezig met opzoekwerk over de Mont Saint-Michel. Zo hoor ik het graag als de lezers van StripNieuws weten of Johan al ooit bij de Mont Saint-Michel betrokken is geweest. Ik ben het in elk geval niet tegengekomen. Maar daarnaast zijn er ook nog verhalen en legenden uit Vlaanderen, die een mooie voedingsbodem voor authentieke Rode Ridder-avonturen vormen. Komen er, in navolging van Storm, ook een of meerdere science fiction-verhalen? ML: Nee! Naar mijn gevoel kan dat niet bij de Rode Ridder: Willy Vandersteen plaatste de verhalen tenslotte al tussen het jaar 800 en 1383. Wat mij betreft moet De Rode Ridder zelfs iets nauwer worden gelokaliseerd rond een bepaald tijdstip, ergens in de Middeleeuwen pakweg tussen 1100 en 1300. In die tijd waren er ook nog geen kanonnen. Ruimteschepen en aliens passen niet in deze reeks en halen hem weg uit de Middeleeuwen. In de tekeningen van Karel zag je meer en meer innovatieve dingen, zoals vuurspuwende kanonnen met lenzen op het vizier! Hij kon zich daarbij beroepen op allerlei kundes van magiërs, maar ik zie de Rode Ridder liever niet bezig met science fiction-toestanden. Draken, monsters en magie behoren natuurlijk wèl tot de fantasy-Middeleeuwen. Maar avonturen beleven door eeuwen heen en dan weer terug is natuurlijk science fiction. Dat behoorde allemaal tot de leefwereld van Karel, waar het in paste, en hij werkte dat dan ook nog eens boeiend uit. Welke richting zal Johan de eerstkomende verhalen uitgaan? ML: Daar valt op dit moment nog weinig zinnigs over te zeggen. Je zou kunnen stellen dat we met het eerste verhaal een beetje de draad proberen op te pikken; het moet allemaal niet te bruusk gebeuren. Vanaf de verhalen daarna wordt Johan dan ingepast in een basis die hem uitzicht op verdere avonturen biedt. Wat vind je van de vrouwen in de Rode Ridder-strips? ML: Zoals ze eind jaren zestig uitzagen, toen Karel de strip overnam, vond ik ze wat authentieker. Dat waren vrouwen met een figuur en met gevoel. Later werd het allemaal rondborstiger en misschien ook meer stereotiep, met als resultaat dat de Middeleeuwen een beetje uit die vrouwen verdwenen leken. Maar de rondborstigheid zal, als het op zijn plaats is, zeker niet verdwijnen. Net zo min als de gespierde mannen. De Middeleeuwen waren geen preutse tijden! Vrouwelijke fans van Johan geven wel eens te kennen dat hij best wat meer romantiek in zijn leven zou kunnen gebruiken. Ongetwijfeld deelt Johan hun wens, na talloze verhalen zonder langdurige romances. ML: Tja, hij heeft Galaxa, maar zij maakt eigenlijk alleen kortstondige verschijningen. Haar personage is trouwens niet evident om in te passen in een romantische verhaallijn: ze leeft immers in een andere wereld, ver van Johans avonturen. Bovendien is haar personage geen menselijk wezen. Johan heeft een paar echte liefdes gekend, maar je kunt ze niet allemaal laten sterven. Mogen we daaruit concluderen dat Galaxa, al dan niet geleidelijk, uit de verhalen verdwijnt? ML: Dat is wat voorbarig. Ik heb begrepen dat Galaxa ook Karel wel eens niet te pas kwam. Ik verwacht een vrouw in Johans leven die hem meer de aardse liefde kan bieden; hij is tenslotte een gezonde jongeman. Galaxa zal dan meer de hoofse liefde uit de ridderromantiek vertegenwoordigen. En Demoniah? ML: Ha, Demoniah... De rol van Demoniah is nog lang niet uitgespeeld; daar kun je nog heel wat kanten mee uit! Net als met Bahaal! Maar uiteraard is er ook ruimte voor nieuwe personages. Heel lang is er in de reeks steeds weer teruggevallen op dezelfde voorraad bekende personages. Sommigen hebben nog steeds hun rol in de verhalen, maar het wordt nu ook wel eens tijd voor nieuw bloed in de reeks. Misschien zou een sidekick wel bruikbaar zijn voor Johan: nu moet hij steeds tegen zichzelf praten. Door hem een persoon te geven om mee te praten en te overleggen kun je als schrijver bijvoorbeeld mooi de gedachtegangen uiteenzetten. Tekenaar Claus Scholz heeft gezegd dat hij een tempo aan zou kunnen waardoor jullie eerste album nog voor de zomervakantie verwacht mag worden. Sta jij daar ook achter? ML: Hoho, laten we niet direct in een rotvaart gaan. Zo lang is Karel nog niet dood, en zijn laatste album ligt ook pas een tijdje in de winkel. Dan is het niet passend om daar naadloos zomaar een vervolg aan te breien. Daar komt bij dat het volgende zomer zijn verjaardag is, en net daarvoor is het een jaar geleden dat hij overleed. Karel verdient al het respect dat hem toekomt. Het valt dan ook te verwachten dat de uitgeverij daar eerst aandacht aan besteedt, en pas daarna met de reeks verder gaat. Was Claus een bekende voor jou? ML: Ik kende zijn werk natuurlijk wel, mooi werk overigens. Maar we hebben elkaar pas voor het eerst ontmoet toen we bij de uitgeverij ons contract voor de Rode Ridder kwamen tekenen. Sindsdien fax ik hem af en toe een paar bladzijden van het scenario toe. Zodra hij dat heeft uitgetekend, maak ik de volgende pagina klaar. In de kopieën van de tekenplaten die hij me terugstuurt, laat ik hem dan nog wat wijzigingen aanbrengen, en dan zijn we allemaal tevreden. Maar dat verloopt best vlot, hoor. Je hebt je verhalen of ideeën dus niet al helder op papier staan? ML: Helemaal niet, dat gaat beetje bij beetje. Tenslotte ben ik zelf ook nog zoekende naar de wegen die de Rode Ridder zal bewandelen. Beoordeel mij ook alsjeblieft niet op mijn eerste verhaal, maar liever op mijn twintigste! (lacht) Het gesprek loopt ten einde en Martin stelt voor om even een kijkje te nemen in zijn teken- en schrijfkamer. Aan de muren hangen allerlei platen van collega-tekenaars, waaronder ook Don Lawrence. Op de bureautafel die uitkijkt over de Rotterdamse randstad, liggen schetsen van wat onmiskenbaar een Rode Ridder-avontuur is. Martin legt uit dat hij zich voor zijn scenario's normaal beperkt tot een paar schetsjes van plaatjes en toont me een voorbeeld: een paar uitgeschreven bladzijden, met hier en daar inderdaad een schets. Doordat zijn computer kuren heeft, moet hij nu echter ook het scenario met de hand uitschrijven, en daar heeft zijn pijnlijke arm het moeilijk mee. Toch probeert hij af en toe nog wat te tekenen, zo blijkt ook uit een half afgewerkte plaat van Agent 327 aan de zijkant van het bureau. Grote verrassing zijn echter de kopieën van de eerste drie platen van zijn eerste Rode Ridder-verhaal, die ik onder de schetsen zie liggen... Dan rinkelt plotseling de telefoon; Martin legt de tekeningen neer en neemt op. Het blijkt niemand minder dan Claus Scholz te zijn! De tekenaar belt juist op dit moment zijn scenarist voor een volgend deel van het scenario... Is dit toeval of... Walhalla? Wanneer Martin de telefoon neerlegt, schuift hij de tekenbladen opzij. Ik aanschouw eindelijk de eerste drie pagina's van hun verhaal van de Rode Ridder, die hiermee een derde leven begint. Minutenlang bestudeer ik de pagina's aandachtig... En dan en daar, op de zevende verdieping, uitkijkend over de Rotterdamse skyline, besef ik me: er is een vonk overgeslagen vanuit Walhalla naar Rotterdam en Antwerpen! Dit interview werd eerder in een andere vorm gepubliceerd op de Rode Ridder-website Roderidder.behttp://www.johanderooij.nl/sn_rrtxt.htm. Verwijzingen en notities Categorie:Echte wereld artikelen Categorie:Roderidder.be Categorie:Interviews